is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Blake
'''Jenny Blake '''is the director of both model and fashion magazine and the half-sister of Ryan Carter serving as both a recurring character and the first antagonist within his main story route. She was later replaced by Alicia Boone as the antagonist in the second season since she was redeemed due to being sent threatening letters by Alicia herself. Appearance She is a slender, young woman with white skin, brown eyes and long red hair. She has three outfits in the game as her third outfit was now seen in Chapter 8 on the second season of her half-brother's main story route. She is always seen in her tight strapless red dress, with jewels around her neck and her silver bracelets on each side and her pink purse in one hand. Her second outfit was her casual outfit, a long sleeve pink lilac shirt, dark blue jeans and sandals. She also carries her brown purse and wears a single gold necklace and a matching stud earring. Jenny's long hair finally shows her fringes which were parted on the right side. Her third outfit is a pale blue short sleeved blouse with short puffy sleeves, dark gray pencil skirt and black heels. She also carries a black pamphlet on her right. Her long red hair is now tied into a bun as her fringes remains parted on the right side. Personality From the beginning she was initially the socialite in a similar manner as Cassidy Sparke who hates the player. She always threatens her so that she does not hurt her brother or he will see her with her. She does not accept that Ryan has a girlfriend and a future fiance, hence she tries to break the couple up from the corner by threatening her with a message with "Persephone" - something she later denies her brother at a dinner - and his pastry blog. In the second season, Jenny became somewhat changed and was also revealed that Ryan was furious at her actions before he rekindles his relationship with the player. Like Doris, she was finally redeemed as she and the player settled their differences and became friends after both being given threatening letters from one of Ryan's enemies in the business industry who is later revealed to be Alicia Boone as the perpetrator. She also became traumatized in the near end of Chapter 3 after the two men were about to kidnap her to execute their plans after she and the player were given another set of threatening letters only to be rescued by both Matt and the player and to inform Ryan about the incident and the threatening letters. When Jake Stewart is reinstated by her brother and now she gains a bodyguard named Ethan in Chapter 4, it reveals Jenny dislikes her brother's protection due to his overprotective nature and became stubborn that she can do this by herself. She also reveals her soft spot for small animals where she keeps a yellow parakeet which was killed recently by her perpetrators and became saddened over lost pet. In Chapter 5, she and the player were talking about Thomas Gordon and how he's involved with a malicious gang, leading to tell Ryan and Jake about what she had found until he discovers she was talking to Veuve, the wife of the late Leopold Williamson at the photo being taken by Ethan causing Ryan to get furious at her actions. She then explains her actions to her brother about their encounter with Veuve Williamson and she makes them hear the recordings of their conversation and Veuve knows about the blackmailer that she and the player had sent threatening death letters. After Alicia Boone was unmasked as the mole of Carter Corp and was responsible for blackmailing both her and the player because of her vengeance, Jenny was happy and delighted while they celebrated that her brother's company is no longer working illegally and her friendly relationship with the player became improved. At the end of Chapter 7 of the second season, she starts dating Jake up until the end of the second season. When Jake was hospitalized following the ambush made by Alicia, Jenny was furious for what she had done to him. In Chapter 8, Ryan also noted to the player that Jenny was very knowledgeable around in Maldives during their vacation trip especially their childhood friend named Zayn. In Chapter 9, Jenny was surprised to learn Alicia was wearing the "Cherry Love" when Ethan informs them about Alicia's hot pursuit in South America even she criticizes her for spending a lot of her father's inheritance to get expensive outfits. It was later revealed by Ryan that Jenny is very fragile towards the men she is attracted to which is why she dislikes her brother's protection when she had a previous relationship with Zayn as well as to hang out with Matt or Jake. Gallery Ryan Proposing.jpg Ryan&MCWedding.jpg Jake,Jenny&MC.png MarkMattJennyJakead.jpg MarkRyanLisaJennyAd.jpg Is It Love Ryan Cover.jpg Trivia *It was unknown why Jenny's surname is Blake instead of Carter despite both her and Ryan being blood related. However, in Chapter 6, Ryan reveals to the player that he and Jenny were in fact half-siblings which is the reason why they have different behaviors towards each other. *She is the second villain to redeem herself after being given threatening letters identical to the one's given to the player by Alicia Boone. The first was Doris. Category:Carter Corp Category:Ryan Carter Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Redeemed